The overall objective of this research is to develop, test and evaluate the relative effectiveness of three different techniques for assessing needs for human services. The three techniques being tested are: 1) the key informant; 2) the social indicator; and 3) the field survey. The three methods are viewed as being components of a comprehensive approach to needs assessment; as such, they compliment one another. The research has as one of it primary goals the determination of the degree of this complimentariness. It is assumed that total concordance among the three methods will not be found. If this is true, the sources extent, and possible consequences of the discordance will be analyzed and evaluated in terms of the overall utility of the methods being reviewed. Data for the project come from: 1) field survey interviews from approximately 5,000 respondents; 2) key informants information; and 3) social indicator information derived from census reports and human service agencies. The end product of the research is to provide mental health planners and others a series of valid, reliable, effective, and practical methods for assessing needs for human services. How-to-do-it manuals for the differing methods will be prepared for distribution to appropriate agencies and persons.